The Digimon Dragonriders
by Mimi Takaishi
Summary: The Digidestined have a new threat: The Red Star. With two conflicting Chosen Children sides, can the Dragons' - and Takeru's- plans make them unite for a common cause?


The Digimon Dragonriders  
Disclaimer: I do not plan to make any money off of this. I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern series, from which some characteristics are taken. I did make up some characters, which would be noted by these creators if they tried to sue a broke 14-year-old for everything he's got...  
  
NOTE: The new destined are 16, except Ken and Miyako are 17, and the old are 19 except for Joe, who is 21.And the Dragonriders have an honorary contraction- Takeru = T'ker. This is set, in my reality, two years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, so the years apply there as well. I'm also completely ignoring the season finale's Patamon, his son has a dragon, this is my story, so there.  
  
  
  
PART 1  
Sometimes, T'ker thought, I wonder if I should tell them about S,mik-chan...But no. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand her past, or our dragons' needs. They barely accept Serath! He looked down upon his beloved silver dragon Digimon, Serathmon. T'ker began to think about the past few weeks, about when Patamon was reconfigured into Serath, the Impression he had made, that made them joined, in body and soul, forever. Gennai had told him that two dimensions had intertwined, and S'mik-chan, her brother, their friends and T'ker were sucked into it. She and her brother used to be the driving force of evil in the Digiworld, before their Impressions had changed their lives... But when told the others about that, Taichi went out and attacked them, despite Gennai's warning that they were no longer evil. This had started the war; this was when Gennai also said that the evil Thread would begin falling from the skies, the silver Threads that demolished both sentient and growing life, and his silver was the only one who could sear it from the skies.   
He reflected that Hikari was obviously hitting on him more and more recently, and he suspected that it wasn't just to make Daisuke mad anymore, since he didn't really care anymore... sooner or later, he'd have to tell her - and everyone else but Ken, Miyako, Daisuke, Mimi and Koush - about Sumi-chan... but he needed to unite S'mik-chan's and his group first; the only way was to act privately...his silver and her golden Queen, Renathmon, would have to fly/mate so it would bring harmony to the Digiworld.   
We should visit them, Serath thought hopefully.   
"Yes, we should," T'ker smiled fondly at his six-foot tall, twenty-foot long silver flying dragon, "but her brother doesn't even know about us, because his bronze, Faranth, won't tell him. Miyako can understand you, but she only told Hawkmon, so we're safe."   
Renath says S'mik says to visit at Dramon Rock now, because she's out on patrol... T'ker smiled again.   
"Okay, let's go..." They winked into between, that black cold void that dragons used to transport themselves quickly from place to place and from time to time.  
"Why aren't they back yet?!" Hikari was pacing back in forth. She stopped and looked at Miyako. "HEY! " Miyako had the spaced out look she usually got when communicating with Serath. "You're talking to him, aren't you?!"   
"Um, no...why?" Hikari looked suspicious for a moment, but let it pass. Fwee..fwee.. Kari snatched up her D3.   
"Hello?" she asked worriedly.  
"Hikari?"  
"T'ker!"  
"I'll be a little late..."  
"What?? Why??"  
"Sorry... gotta go..."  
"WAIT!! T'ker? T'ker?? Tail, find him and tell me what's going on."  
"Got it!" She changed into Sphinxesmon, her beast ultimate, and bounded off from Gennai's underwater home.   
"Are you sure you should do that?" asked Miyako uncertainly.   
"If you don't trust her, follow her!" Kari snapped angrily.  
"All right. Hawk?"   
"Hawkmon Armor Digi volve to... Halsemon!" They flew off into the forest.  
"S'mik-chan!" T'ker called while Serath bugled a brassy greeting.   
"T'ker-kun!" she called back while Renath, her huge golden queen dragon, let out a slightly silkier queen's bugle. As Serath landed, Sumiko ran up to give him a proper welcome.   
As they kissed passionately, two feline eyes watched in amusement. This had been going on for a while, it looked like. Hikari would be so mad... but no. She wouldn't tell Kari. These two were obviously in love, and Sphinxesmon would not ruin it for them.   
"Sphinx!" whispered Miyako.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," she said as they slinked away from the lovers' scene.   
"So, have you gotten any news from Gennai about his plan, love?" T'ker asked fondly.   
"Yes. We're meeting tomorrow morning at his house, and he's going to introduce us as a mediator," she replied.   
"We agreed not to let on that we.. uhm "know" each other, correct?" "Correct."   
"The ones on our side are Daisuke-san, the goggle boy, and Miyako-san, the one with the purple hair, as well as Ken-san, the one with longish black hair- he's Miya-san's boyfriend."  
"Alright, I'd better get back."   
"Me too." They called their dragons telepathically while they shared a final kiss.   
"So what did you find out?" Kari demanded. "Oh, he was just...intimating his search a bit." Hawkmon and Miyako both stifled laughs and Daisuke, fed up with the lies, left the room. Miyako and Ken, looking concerned, followed him. He couldn't stand seeing Kari chase after a taken man, but it was vital to the cause. If Taichi and Yama and the others found out-- he looked toward the adults' dorm somewhat resentfully--it would be disastrous. Not to mention Kari's rage at being decepted... he flinched. But, he reflected, Mimi, Koushiro, and Sora would probably understand.  
"The deception must go on, for the better of the world... " Said Buimon softly.  
"He's right," Miyako said.   
"When we finally meet on peaceful terms, I'm sure it's not going to be perfect, and if we want to make it work, their love for each other and our discussions could very well end the fight. Also, Koushiro, Mimi, and Sora will be good mediators..." Ken's encouragement gave Dai strength. Smiling a half-smile at his friends, Daisuke suddenly looked up and ran inside, yelling,   
"THREADFALL! THREADFALL!" Bui right behind him, as the deadly strands began to spin down through the air. The claxon's shrill screech began to peal through the air.  
THREADFALL! cried Serath and Renath excitedly, as their bursts of flame cut a path to each of their destinations.   
"We'll meet again soon, S'mik-chan!" cried T'ker.   
"Goodbye, T'ker-kun!" she cried back, a note of sadness in her voice  
The Digidestined were all rushing around.   
"Get the shield ready!" cried Ken.   
"On it!" Wormmon replied.   
Tai: I'll close the doors!  
Yama: Me too!  
Gabu: Me too!  
Agu: Me too!  
Sora: I'll close the windows!  
Piyo: I'll put up the shutters!  
Mimi: I'll contact Gennai.  
Pal: I'll stand here and order people around!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* ...  
Pal: Ok, I'll do something...  
Joe & Kohshiroh: We'll start up the fire bowls!  
Goma: I'll help!  
Tento: I'll stand here like an idiot!  
Kari &Tail: We'll light the gutter flames!  
Everyone else: We'll make sure the nets are secured upon the wooden parts of the house!  
Suddenly they heard the flames of a dragon through the air. After about 15 minutes, T'ker and his rookie, Silvramon, staggered in, covered with threadscore. "Oh my God!" Hikari gasped. She ran over and helped him to a couch. "Get... Salve... Gennai's... bathroom..." T'ker managed to moan out. Kari leapt up to get it. Daisuke and Miyako leaned down next to him. Daisuke whispered, "What's the news?" "We're meeting tomorrow morning..." "They're meeting us?" Miyako asked quietly. T'ker could only nod. They both got up quickly and sat in chairs when Kari came back into the room. She rubbed it on his affected spots tenderly, and then left to find a blanket. She came back, and laid it on him. They all fell asleep after tht. T'ker's last thought was that he was glad to be meeting them all tomorrow... maybe that would end the war...  
"What?!" exclaimed A'kat, S'mik's brother, angrily. "Those idiots tried to kill us!"   
"You can't really blame them. We did almost kill them before Impression, and they have a right to be fearful." S'mik said quietly. "Besides," she smiled, "some of them are on our side. But," she said quickly as a grin spread on his face, "we can't let on that we have some siders for peace."   
But I want to be peaceful soon and so does Feranth, Renath put in. All the fighting gives me a headache. S'mik smiled fondly.   
Soon, my friend, soon...  
"I think that Gennai can mediate if anyone's temper flares over," their sensible friend Gatishen Sanada said while his robot Digimon, Chimon, nodded in agreement.   
"But they have gotten powerful, and could probably beat us."said Retsuko Amidas, Gati's girlfriend.   
"But they haven't- I think that Davis is on our side, and that T'ker kid too, since he's a dragonrider." her partner, Kosmimon put in.   
"Well, we'd better sleep on these ideas and just see what happens." They each went to their rooms in Gennai's mountain cottage.  
"BRAAKKKKK!!!!!" cried a baby Cockatrimon from the forest. As the Digidestined woke gradually up, they could hear Unimon landing. Yawning, the twelve got up to investigate. As they walked into the courtyard, Gennai called them to see his friends.   
"Now don't do anything rash," he cautioned, "just because you don't like them." Four humans, two dragons, and two rookies walked out of the woods.   
"YOU!" Tai exclaimed angrily. "pepper- ack!" thump. Serath had just thumped both Taichi and Agumon on the head, effectively broadening the group's tolerance levels. Miyako, Daisuke, Hawkmon, Buimon and Tailmon were holding a snarling Kari back from trying to destroy the four Digidestined.   
"This is A'kat, formerly Atika, with the crest of Sensibility." He was wearing a longsleeved turtleneck and had long blond hair tied in a ponytail.  
"Ah...Konnichi Wa."  
"This is Sumiko- now S'mik, his sister-with the crest of strength" She wore a white blouse and a jean skirt, and had shoulder-length blond hair.  
"Ohayo!"  
"This is Gatishen, with the crest of Thought." He had longish black hair and wore a black trench.  
"Hmm. Hello."  
"This is Retsuko, with the crest of Calm." She had long brown hair, wire frame glasses, black jeans, and a dark green polo.  
"Huh? Oh, hello!"  
"This is Feranth and that's Renath, S'mik and A'kat's dragons."   
Pleased to meet you! They can't understand you, idiot! They made a gesture somewhat like "Ohh!" and Miyako said,   
"They said, 'hi.'" Everyone sweatdropped as they stared at her. Miyako giggled.  
"And. Of course, Chimon and Kosmimon."  
"Hello!" they said together.  
After a couple of hours of talking and Kari, Tai, Yama, and Mimi's sulking, they went outside for something to eat. Suddenly, a huge flying worm landed in the court, knocked Renath and Sumiko out, and proceeded to kidnap them, all in the space it would take to cough. It also knocked out her brother, his dragon, and the other two Digidestined and their Digimon.   
"Who was THAT?" Jou asked incredulously.  
"That," Koushiro said shakily, "Was Wurmdramon, a minion of DarkMetalGarurumon."  
"DAMMIT!" T'ker was punching a tree. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" He took a deep breath, calming himself, and with an aura of hate, got on Serath and began to fly away. It was only then that the others burst into action, except for Hikari, who just stood there in disbelief.  
"Bui." Dai muttered.  
"Yeh?"  
"Dradigivolve."  
"Right!"  
"Buimon dravolve to... Buithmon!" A large blue dragon similar to the others appeared.  
"Miyako! Hawk!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Let's go!"  
"Come on, Tail!" Tail leaped onto the back of Buith behind Miyako and Hawkmon.  
"I'll be back soon, Hikari!"  
"Wait..." Kari's voice trailed off.The newly met Chosen Children were tending to their unconscious friend. "Come back..." Kari whispered.  
  
"Will they get S'-  
BLAM!  
*Announcer falls to ground with a bullet in his chest*  
Good. He's dead. That was my first fanfiction; it probably sucked. Email goes to RaisTanis@aol.com. Flames welcome.  



End file.
